


Lovely Lady

by wolfhousebrigade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, LITERALLY, Romance, Second chapter is smutty, Smut, Trans Character, the first chapter is just fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhousebrigade/pseuds/wolfhousebrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell is crying in front of Undertaker's shop. What is a gentleman to do, when a lovely lady needs your help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Undertaker tapped the side of his neck. _What’s the lovely red lady doing in front of his shop? Is she coming in to visit? Is she just going to sit there? It’s supposed to rain today. No lady should be out in the rain without an umbrella. Maybe I could bring one to her?_ He thought. _I’ll wait a bit. If the girl wants to come in she can._

So he waited. And waited. He waited for a few hours. Grell still stood, facing away from the shop. Then it started to rain. Undertaker grabbed a black umbrella from a coffin, opening as he stepped out the door. He walked across the street to where Grell stood. As he neared, he noticed the tremors running through Grell’s thin body. Her clothes were soaked through, make up running.

Undertaker wrapped his huge overcoat around Grell’s shoulders, helped her up, and carried her inside, managing to keep himself dry the whole time. He got Grell changed into a dark red dressing robe and her hair wrapped in a towel. Undertaker hung up Grell’s clothes in the laundry room. He stepped into the kitchen to finish making tea and grab a jar of cookies.

When he reached the parlor, Grell was still in the fluffy chair by the fire. “Tea for the lovely lady?” he offered.

Grell nodded. “Yes please.”

“Oh dear,” Undertaker sighed as he poured the tea. “This isn’t - cream or sugar dear? - you at all.”

“Cream please. And I’m just ... worried about things,” Grell lied.

Undertaker handed the nicest cup he had to the redhead. “I’ll believe that the day Ciel stops in to get himself measured for a coffin.”

“You don’t need to be concerned with little old me.”

“Oh, but I want to be.”

“Why? Why do you care? I nearly killed you!”

“Love at first strangle,” Undertaker sighed with delight.

Grell laughed, it was an awkward sound, like she hadn’t done it in a while. Again, not like Grell at all. “Now, my dear, what brought you here?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted to be anywhere but where I was, so I opened a portal and stepped through. I guess you were the last thing I thought of before I stepped through.”

Undertaker grinned. “You thought of an old oaf like me?” He giggled.

“Love at first strangle?” Grell supplied with a giggle.

“What happened that made you want to be anywhere else?”

“I got in a bit of trouble with my superiors.”

Undertaker laughed. “What for, love?”

Grell launched into a story about paperwork and reaping on suspension and complaining about scissors. By the end of it Undertaker was a pile of giggles on the floor. “What’s so funny, you crazy old man?”

“Nothing,” he giggled. “You’re just too cute.”

Grell beamed at that statement. “I’ve never been called cute before.”

Undertaker stood up and in front of Grell, “Oh, but you are, my dear. Cute, cute cute!" he suddenly turns serious, "You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Grell blushed like mad. “You crazy old fool. You’ve obviously never looked around London before.”

“Why would I? I have the most beautiful lady in Britain, no, the world, in my parlor, drinking my tea, wearing a seductive smile and not much else.”

Grell looked down and away from Undertaker, blush intensifying with every word. “You be quiet.”

“Why?”

“You’re going to make me want to bed you.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“I’m an unwed woman,” Grell chastised. “You shouldn’t touch me yet.”

Undertaker let out a laugh. “You are a ball of fire, dearie.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, I don’t think your clothes are dry yet, but I have a lovely selection of clothes in the wardrobe over there for you to choose from,” Undertaker gestured. “I’ll walk you home when you’re dressed.”

Grell stood and opened the wardrobe. She gasped at the treasure trove of silk, tulle, satin, and any other dress she could need.

“I’ll step out to give you some privacy.” Grell ran to Undertaker and hugged him about the waist in a vice. “Ma’am?”

“Thank you,” Grell cries into Undertaker’s chest. “No one’s ever treated me like you do.”

Undertaker smiled and wrapped his arms about Grell’s shoulders. “Anything for a pretty lady.”

Grell lets go and Undertaker leaves the room. A few minutes later, Grell emerged from the room wearing a deep maroon dress, with an orange and red overcoat. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her makeup was immaculate.

She started to exit the shop but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. “Mr. Undertaker?”

“Miss Grell?”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m taking you home of course.”

Grell smiled like a school girl. “I suppose I can allow you,” She looked over her shoulder at the odd silver haired man.

He bowed. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Grell giggled, then opened a portal and the pair stepped through. Undertaker walked her up to her front door.

“You live here?” he asked in amazement.

“Isn’t it lovely? Some of my co-workers and I live here together.” She smiled and gazed at the house lovingly.

Undertaker grabbed her chin and guided it to face him. She smiled. Undertaker leaned in and kissed her. She has the softest lips. Undertaker thought as he pulled her closer, his arms around her waist. She hummed into the kiss and put her arms around his neck.

The front door opened just then. “Miss Grell? Is that you down there?”

The pair pulled apart and Grell looked up at the door. “Ronnie!” She whined.

Undertaker just watched the lovely, fiery, redhead in front of him. He whispered into her ear, “Lovely lady, won’t you come visit me tomorrow?”

Grell turned and smiled, “Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

Grell held her promise not only the next day, but the day after and the day after, for many months. One night, as the two sat in the parlor, Undertaker leaned in for a kiss, and Grell panicked. She stood and quickly headed to the door. Undertaker stared after her, completely at a loss for words, until he stood up and chase after the redhead. “Grell,” he started.

“Please, Undertaker,” Grell stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” he reached out to grab Grell’s arm, only to have her snatch it away.

“Please, don’t.” Grell was crying.

“Love,” Undertaker started and wrapped his arms around Grell’s shaking shoulders. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Grell shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“Wrong.”

Undertaker tipped Grell’s face up. “Tell me what’s wrong with you.”

“I’m not a woman! I have a penis, that’s not lady like at all!” Grell pounded her fists against Undertakers chest, as though to punctuate each sentence.

“You may have to body of a man, but you are the most perfect woman I know.” Grell stared at him through teary eyes. “And I love you for being yourself, even when everyone tells you it’s weird.”

“Really? You lo-“

“Of course I do, it was ‘love at first strangle.”

She played with the lay of her skirt. “You’ll ruin the ruffles, dearie.”

Grell looked at Undertaker. “Let me see your eyes.”

“Of course.” He lifted up his bangs to reveal his stunning green eyes. He pushed his bangs out of his face, and scooped Grell up bridal style. She yelped and clung to Undertaker, who carried her through the parlor and through the morgue and up a flight of stairs into his private quarters. He lightly deposited Grell onto the bed and touched her waist.

“Beautiful.” Undertaker mumbled, kissing just under her ear. “Breathtaking.” He murmured against her cheek. “Lovely.” He whispered just before he kissed her.

It was slow and careful, nothing like previous kisses that they’d shared. Undertaker took his sweet time to slowly undo each button up the front of Grell’s dress. He pulled away from her partially so she could catch her breath and partially so Undertaker could focus all his attention on Grell’s newly exposed chest. She gasped and put her hands on his head as he latched his teeth onto her right nipple, thumb and forefinger taking care of the left.

“Undertaker!” She whined.

“Yes?”

“It feels really nice.”

“Just nice?” Undertaker bit down.

“So good!”

“Much better.”

Undertaker ran his hands up Grell’s body. He sat the lovely lady up and slid her dress off, followed quickly by her petty coat and bloomers. She immediately covered herself up with her arms and looked away from Undertaker. He smiled and slid his heavy mourning robe off, tossing it on the floor to join Grell’s dress. Then he took off his inner jacket, and shirt in one go.

Grell looked at him and smiled. “How are you supposed to get those boots off?”

“Like this!” He started unbuckling the belts around his thighs first, working down to the ankle then yanking his first boot off. “I time myself. It’s a fun little game that I play.”

Grell rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed. Not moments later she got a face-full of silverette. When undertaker captured her lips for another sweet kiss, Grell let out a huff, then switched their positions so she was on top. She added more force to the kiss and grinned down at an astonished Undertaker. His look of befuddlement quickly turned to a smile when he realized Grell was gaining confidence in the situation. Speaking of the fiery redhead, where did she think she was going? Undertaker tsked and grabbed a fistful of soft hair pulling her back up.

She groaned at the show of force, and Undertaker flipped them over once again and moved down to show attention to a pert, pink nipple. Grell moaned softly, watching the silver haired man move lower until he stared straight at her biggest shame. It was rock hard and laying against her stomach.

Undertaker kissed it lightly then dragged his tongue from base to tip. “Oh, GOD!” Grell yelled. Undertaker looked up to make sure his beloved redhead was okay. Her head was thrown back and her hand fisted into the sheets.

Undertaker took that as a good sign. He put his lips around the tip and sucked a little. Grell moaned low in her throat. _Practically purring,_ Undertaker thought. He started to bob his head, working the hard length with his tongue. When Grell felt the tip bump the back of Undertaker’s throat, she started to panic again. Undertaker predicted this happening and rubbed soothing circles into Grell’s hips and thighs, keeping the length in his mouth. He swallowed around it and Grell came with a scream.

Undertaker smiled and let her still hard cock out of his mouth. “Are you still okay?”

Grell nodded weakly. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Undertaker moved back up Grell’s body and kissed her. “I can do better,” he whispered.

Grell swallowed thickly. “Please do.”

Undertaker laughed. “I’ll be right back, love; don’t move too much.”

“Like I could if I tried,” Grell mumbled.

Undertaker ran across the hall to the lavatory and grabs a bottle of rose oil. He grinned at his triumph. _Roses are Grell’s favorite flower_ , he thought to himself. He trotted back across the hall and slicked up his first three fingers. “I’m back,” he giggled.

“Roses?” Grell asked.

“Rose oil.” Undertaker got back on the bed and touched his finger to the tight pink ring of muscles. “What a lovely color,” he remarked.

Grell blushed and Undertaker pushed his first finger in. She sucked in a breath and he stopped. “No, keep going, please.”

Undertaker nodded and kept pushing in and out. He worked in a second finger and brushed his hair out of his face, he didn’t want to miss anything. He added the last finger and hit Grell’s prostate. She arched up off the bed and made a sound that made Undertaker’s dick twitch. He kept touching it over and over, just to see Grell twitch.

“I think that’ll do.” He pulled his fingers out and used the rose oil on his own twitching member, rubbing himself a few times and then lining up to Grell’s entrance. “This is going to hurt a little.”

Grell nodded. Undertaker pushed in. And stopped every inch or so to make sure Grell was okay. Undertaker was pretty big, so the initial push in was excruciatingly slow. When Undertaker finally felt his hips touch Grell’s he let out a sigh. It was so nice inside of her. She hooked her ankles together behind Undertaker’s back and told him to move already.

He was all too happy to comply. She moaned every time he thrust in and screamed each time he hit her prostate. “Undertaker,” she was shaking like mad under him.

He flipped them so that she was on top. “Go ahead dearie.”

She stared at him for a minute before sliding up and down tentatively. After a minute of awkward and jerky movements she found a good rhythm to follow and was bouncing and groaning and calling out his name. “You’re doing wonderfully, love.”

She moaned as her movement became erratic and she came again with a ragged cry, effectively covering both of their stomachs in warm, sticky fluid. Undertaker looked at her lovingly as she came down and flopped on top of him. “You were so good, love. I have never been with anyone as perfect as you.”

“But… but you didn’t finish.” She protested. “Let me help.” She sat up and started moving again.

Undertaker had no protest. How could he when he had this perfect redhead bouncing like a bunny on his dick? A few moments later he came, filling Grell up. She moved to lay against his side and tuck her head into the crook of his neck.

“Undertaker?”

“Yes dear?”

“I love you too…” She’s hiding her face in his shoulder.

Undertaker kisses her temple and pulls the covers up around them, not too terribly worried about the sticky mess. He turns and pulls Grell into his chest and promptly falls asleep. She follows shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.hellocosplay.com/victorian-gothic-formal-ball-gown-reenactment-clothing-stage-lolita-dress-costume-p-9748.html 
> 
> this is Grell's first dress
> 
> i didnt really have a dress in mind for the second chapter, just something red with buttons up the front.


End file.
